Fortune Teller (PiggehXMr Chair) Pewdiepie Fanfic (oneshot)
by haiitspocky13
Summary: Mr. Chair watches Piggeh give Stephano a fortune and gets curious. He asks Piggeh to tell his fortune, and Piggeh intends to do just that. Well, not JUST that. T for language because of my never failing paranoia. boyxboy fluff. Slight OC scene.


Mr. Chair walked down the halls of the castle, finally reaching Stephano's room. Stephano had some books on his shelves that the library didn't have, and Mr. Chair was interested in a certain special edition collection of Shakespeare. Mr. Chair knocked politely on the door, not daring to barge in like everyone did to him.

"Entrez." Stephano called, letting Mr. Chair know it was okay to let himself in.

Mr. Chair stopped, shocked to see Piggeh on the bed with Stephano. They both sat cross legged on opposite ends of the bed, looking down at a little white something in Piggeh's hands. Stephano looked up at Mr. Chair, eyes lighting up in greeting to his friend.

"Allos, Chaise. How are you?" He purred in his thick French accent.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Very well. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, no. I was hoping to borrow a book." Mr. Chair said, eyeing Piggeh, who hadn't looked up from the small object.

What is it?

"Ah. Oui, help yourself, mon ami."

Mr. Chair nodded his thanks, crouching down to search for the book. Piggeh looked up at Stephano, holding up the small white pyramid. Stephano turned away from Mr. Chair, attention now back to the small item.

"Pick a color. Pink, green, gold, or blue." Piggeh instructed.

"Gold, of course."

"G-O-L-D. Now, pick a number. 1, 4, 7, or 13?"

"13."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. Pick a second one."

"2."

Piggeh pulled the flap marked 2 up, revealing the message within.

"You will have a terrible hangover within the next two mornings." Piggeh said, cracking a small smile. He would have preferred one of the fortunes that would make Stephano yell, but whatever. Stephano rolled his eyes, taking the little trinket from Piggeh.

"Thanks, I guess." Stephano said, leaning back into the pillows. Piggeh nodded.

"No prob." He laughed, jumping down and heading for the door.

Mr. Chair shook his head, turning away from the strange sight and pulling out the book.

"Thanks, Steph. I'll bring it back later." He promised with a smile, waving as he headed out.

Stephano waved back sleepily, discarding the little white thing and closing his eyes. Mr. Chair closed the door, wondering to himself what that was. He wandered back to his room, not sure why Piggeh had been saying weird stuff about colors and numbers. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned on his heel, rushing down the corridor to catch up with Piggeh.

"Piggeh!" He panted, tapping on the pig-humanoid's shoulder. Piggeh turned around, the usual devilish smirk on his face.

"Yeh?"

"What was that? With the colors and numbers?" Mr. Chair asked, still breathing a bit harder from his sprint. Piggeh chuckled, pink eyes alight with mischief.

"Would you like me to show you, my dear Mr. Chair?" Piggeh purred, stepping a little closer to Mr. Chair than the smaller man felt comfortable. Mr. Chair ignored his better judgment and nodded, giving his perverted friend the benefit of the doubt. Piggeh's smirk widened, giving the appearance of the Cheshire Cat.

"YEH! Let's go! I'm pumped!" He shouted unnecessarily loud, swinging an arm around Mr. Chair. Mr. Chair walked slowly, making a list of ways this could go terribly wrong and he could end up losing his virginity against his duo reached Mr. Chair's room and Mr. Chair unlocked the door, nervousness setting in worse than before. Piggeh plopped down at the desk and looked through, pulling out pens, paper, scissors, and four colored pencils. He cut an edge off of the paper and began folding, tongue sticking out as he worked. He finished folding and was left with a little white paper pyramid.

"What is this for?" Mr. Chair asked, poking at the piece of paper.

"It's for telling your future." Piggeh answered.

"You can do that?" Mr. Chair asked innocently, looking over Piggeh's shoulder as he wrote.

Piggeh turned around, putting down his pen. He grinned, rolling his eyes.

"I can't have you watching over my shoulder if this is going to work." Piggeh chuckled, gently pushing Mr. Chair away. Mr. Chair sighed, sitting down on his bed and cracking open the Shakespeare novel. Mr. Chair immersed himself into the book, barely noticing when Piggeh sat next to him on the bed. Piggeh sat closer to Mr. Chair than he had Stephano, holding up a now finished fortune teller.

"Okay, Pick your favorite. Blue, pink, gold, or green?"

"Green." Mr. Chair answered, rocking back and forth.

"G-R-E-E-N. Okay, pick a number. 7, 4, 9, or 3?"

"4."

"1, 2, 3, 4. Alright, pick your favorite number out of these." Piggeh instructed, pointing to the number that were exposed.

"Hm... Number 6." Mr. Chair said, watching Piggeh peel open the flap. Piggeh smirked, handing him the teller. Mr. Chair squinted, his eyesight not well enough to decipher Piggeh's cursive. He adjusted his glasses, finally able to understand.

"I crave you."

Mr. Chair's porcelain cheeks went red. He hesitated, then looked up, eyes meeting magenta ones sparkling with desire. Piggeh quickly leaned in, placing his lips over Mr. Chair's. Mr. Chair's eyes widened in shock, totally taken aback by the warm lips on his. He found himself kissing back though, eyes closing as his heart pounded in his chest. They pulled away to breathe, both a it dazed. Piggeh bit his bottom lip, grabbing Mr. Chair's hands.

"Okay, so... I need to get this off of my chest. I've always thought you were really cute and was really jealous of that damned barrel. When he was around you, I was always wanting to just slap that motherfucker. I really like you, and not like I like the others... I've never really meant all that stuff seriously and was just making sexual comments at Pewdie because it makes him freak out. When that barrel tried to take your innocence away from you, I've never been so murderously furious. I wanted to make that son of a bitch pay for even looking at you the wrong way. If he had gotten the chance to hurt you, the bastard would be dead. You're just so precious, and sweet, and adorable. Stephano looks so happy with his girlfriend Alice and I realized that that's what I want. I want you. I crave you. I think I've fallen for you, Chaise." Piggeh stated, eyes closed as if he were afraid of something.

Mr. Chair sat in silence, eyes wide in total surprise. He blushed at Piggeh's confession. Especially about the parts where his encounter with the barrel and how he was "craved" had been mentioned. His heart pounded, threatening to beat right out of his chest. Piggeh had always appeared so carefree and self-centered, but now he was saying otherwise. Piggeh had just spilled his heart out, and Mr. Chair couldn't deny the sincerity in his voice. Mr. Chair watched as Piggeh's chest rose and fell, breathing deeper than usual. Piggeh was in love with him? He definitely didn't see that coming. Mr. Chair had never really thought of him as anything but a creepy perverted friend who liked to sexually harass everyone, but he was really good looking. Everything about him was seductive. His whole allure had gone unnoticed by Mr. Chair until now. He closed his eyes and leaned in, brushing his lips on Piggeh's. Piggeh's eyes fluttered open, not expecting the kiss. He smirked, closing his eyes back and wrapping his arms around Mr. Chair's waist, pulling the two closer. Mr. Chair ran his fingers through pink hair, brushing past two velvety soft pig ears. Piggeh slipped his tongue into Mr. Chair's mouth, deepening the kiss. The two pulled away, both smiling gently.

"Wow, am I dreaming or?" Piggeh sighed.

Mr. Chair rolled his eyes at the cliche.

"No, you're not in a dream."

"I love you, Chaise." Piggeh purred, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

Mr. Chair curled up against Piggeh's chest.

"I love you too, Percy."

"That damned bastard can't really tell the future. He only made me want to challenge his prediction. That's the only reason he's right." Stephano growled, holding his head.

Alice sighed. "Yes, he can."

Stephano pulled back the covers, eyeing his diamond girlfriend skeptically.

"How do you suppose?" He asked, taking a sip of whiskey.

Alice snatched the bottle away from him, placing it on the desk on the far side of the room.

"You're hungover! Why would you have a bottle of whiskey?"

Stephano shrugged, covering his ears. The slightest noise made his head pound.

"Percy must be psychic. First of all, he knew this would happen. Second of all, he told me I would fall in love with an arrogant idiot. Third of all, his latest "prediction" went pretty well, from what Chaise has told me." Alice whispered with a smirk, air quoting "prediction".

"I am not an arrogant idiot!" Stephano hissed.

She sat down beside him, petting his hair and smiling endearingly.

"Yes, yes you are. But you're my arrogant idiot." She purred, leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips.

Stephano smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what "latest prediction"?" He asked, titling his head to the side.

Alice smiled knowingly, pulling the covers up to his neck. "They'll tell you later."

Chaise smiled, snuggling into Percy's warm embrace. Piggeh had drifted off to sleep with Mr. Chair in his arms, back against his chest. Mr. Chair lay awake, reading the book Stephano had lent him. He glanced at the small paper pyramid on his night table and got curious, putting down the book and picking the teller up. He carefully unfolded it, revealing all eight fortunes.

"You are now aware of your clothes touching your skin and are breathing manually."

Darn, Piggeh, you troll!

"You will lose your hat while being chased by the bro."

That's happened a LOT.

"Pewdie's screams will make you almost deaf for a week."

That happens much too often.

"Stephano will accidentally injure you within the next week."

That's only happened once. In his defense, Mr. Chair had been RIGHT in front of that door.

"Jennifer watches you while you sleep."

Mr. Chair could believe that.

"Teleporting naked guys are going to attack you tonight."

That has happened a lot too. Mr. Chair shuttered. Never again will he sleep without a sledgehammer under his bed. Not that he would use it, but just knowing he has it brings him comfort.

"You will dream of the water monster every night this week."

Mr. Chair sighed. The water monster made his fears of water umpteen times worse.

"I crave you."

Mr. Chair smiled. It had been right under his favorite number. Piggeh had put it under number 6 on purpose. Mr. Chair put his book in the drawer and blew out the candle on his nightstand. He turned around so that he and Piggeh were face to face. He kissed him softly, snuggling up to him.

"I love you, Percy." He yawned, drifting off to sleep.

A/N:

Is it weird that when I was writing this, I couldn't not stop picturing Piggeh performing Crave You for Mr. Chair?

Piggeh: *pushes Mr. Chair onto sofa*

Mr. C: Uh, Piggeh? Wat?

Piggeh: *singing* Why can't you want me like the other chairs do?

Mr. C: Oh no...

Piggeh: They stare at me while I Piggeh slide for you.

Mr. C.: Piggeh. Stahp.

Piggeh: One moment you chairmode the next you are gone. Rehearsed steps in a dark, creepy hallway. That chair's got my heart in a silver cage. Why can't you want me like the other chairs do? They stare at me while I... Crave You.

Mr. C: *facepalm*


End file.
